


Just do It!

by Whattheshitparker



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter, M/M, Random porn fic, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheshitparker/pseuds/Whattheshitparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK so I've had this fic for ages and randomly finished it inbetween writing my other fic so I thought I'd publish it for you all to read. What can I say Merry Christmas to all you Spideypool lovers :D<br/>(Yes its more smut, what else would you expect from me by now?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just do It!

 

“You’re always talking about my ass, you joke about kissing me all of the time, why don’t you just do it!” Spider-man exploded, he'd had enough of that damned night, from being blown half to bits, to being shot at, all the while having Wade Wilson's famous motor mouth non-stop teasing him and flirting. What was worse was he liked it! It had been making him hot all night, damn his teenage hormones he thought and damn he’s lack of sexual encounters, he wondered if he’s virginity could in fact grow back.

Deadpool fell completely silence in shock

**Did he just ask us to kiss him?**

**_Hallucinating again_ **

**I think he’s hearing things**

**_Well state the obvious he hears us_ **

**_Do something idiot the biggest crush of your life is basically telling us we have no balls!_ **

“Looks like ‘the merc with the mouth’ is exactly what you are, all mouth” Spidey spat, shaking from his outburst, in shock with himself that he had even dared the Merc to kiss him. At least there was no one else in sight to have heard him 

Deadpool tore his mask from his bald head and with a killer glint in his eye, one Peter had never seen before, one that pretty much scared the younger shitless watched as strode the short distance between them both and roughly grab the bottom of his Spider-Man mask and pulled it up over his nose, revealing pink lips

Peter had been stunned as he watched rooted to the spot Deadpool fiercely came at him it was the first time he had seen the man’s entire face and he was unable to close his mouth or move an inch as he took in the sight. He showed no signs of resisting as Deadpool’s lips came down on his own. He only wished he hadn’t of moaned so loudly, so desperate for physical human contact

“I’m not the kind of guy you want to play chicken with kid” Wade growled biting the boy’s bottom lip whilst he moved his thick thigh in between Spidey’s slim legs pressed against his groin

‘I...Ill try to remember that” Spidey gulped swallowing, when did he think it was a good idea to dare Wade frikin Wilson? The force of the leg against him was sending him subconsciously up the brick wall he was backed up against

“Now, now little spider, don’t scuttle away, you want to play big boy games? No backsies now” Wade laughed cruelly gripping his hips so that he was now standing in-between his legs and kissing him hard on the mouth.

“Is this what you wanted huh? I think someone is a little sexually frustrated” Wade continued feeling Peters hardness against his leg, moving his mouth to Spidey’s neck, licking and kissing the exposed skin, causing the boy to gasp and mewl pathetically.

Peter reached out clawing at Deadpool’s costume in a lame attempt to pull it from the larger man’s muscular body and fulfil his need for skin on skin contact

“Tell me what you want spidey” The merc murmured hotly into his ear

“Just t…touch me, please!” Peter gasped, he was so horny he felt like he couldn’t breathe and like he was going to burst any second.

“With Pleasure” Wade grinned as he reached down slipping his hand past the waistband of his spider-man costume grasping his length which was fully hard and had been for a while and began stroking him.

“Oh Fuck” Peter cried throwing his head back against the brick wall exposing his neck which Wade was more than happy to take as an invite to keep kissing and sucking as the merc began rocking his hips forward pressing his hand harder against Peter’s cock in some attempt to get friction for himself. Wades cool scarred hand felt like ecstasy wrapped around his burning hard flesh and from the obscene sounds falling out of Peters mouth he was making that fact well know.

Peters let his hands fall from their tight grip around Wade’s neck down to his belt, desperately trying to find a way to take the damn thing off but not succeeding. Wade laughed as he kissed Peter hard on the mouth still stroking him with a single focus he often lacked

“Need some help?” The merc chuckled against the spiders plump lips

“Just get the damn thing off will you” Peter growled at him

“Ah jeez spidey don’t kill the romance will ya, Ive got plans to wine and dine you, candles, petals you name it!” The merc ran his mouth, but at the same time removed his belt with one hand, never once faltering from stroking the younger man’s cock.      

“This ah won’t be happening ohh again” Peter informed him irritably between moans

“Well see about that, pull your pants down” Wade commanded, pulling out his own cock and stroking it, as peter tugged roughly at the bottom half of his costume down as far as it would go, not happy about Deadpool telling him what to do but complying anyway. Wade leaned back into him pushing their cocks together, releasing his grip on Spider-man’s waist only to take both of their cocks into his hand thrusting and pumping them together.

Feeling there Wade’s thick cock pressed against his own dripping dick while being stoked hard made Peter lose it.

“Oh fuck Deadpool I’m gonna cum” Peter cried arching his back of the wall that he was holding onto currently with only his feet. Spurts of white cum shooting up like a fountain and landing back down on Deadpool’s hand that was stroking them.

“Fuck spidey” Wade groaned, incredibly turned on watching Peter tumbling over the edge like that, the younger man’s head now resting on his shoulder panting hard.

“Uh, help a guy out would ya?” Wade suggested in a hopeful tone once Peter has come back to reality a bit.

Twitching at the over stimulation of Wade still rubbing their cocks together Peter took his feet of the wall and stood, pushing Wade’s hand away and squatting down so he was face on with Wade’s huge dick.

Wade’s mouth fell open not believing what was about to happen, and not being able to control the sound that came out of his mouth when spider-man licked the tip of his cock

“Holy chimi-fucking-changa’s baby boy fuckkk!” He moaned as Peter took his hardness deep into his hot wet mouth, his head bobbing up and down with increased speed.

Peter could taste his own cum that had landed on Deadpool’s gloved hand and that had been stroking his length with but he didn’t care. He wanted Wade a complete begging mess for the way he had taunted him all night, the way he gave him that shit eating grin and laughed at him, he especially wanted the Merc to forget about the fact he had cum so soon. He didn’t care that he had never done this before or even that he was struggling to fit all of Deadpool’s cock down his throat, he was going to give the teasing Merc the best damn blow job of his life.

Wade’s entire universe at the point was centred on spider-man’s mouth sucking on his cock. Out of sheer manliness he wish he could have held on longer, and not pathetically held on to the younger mans masked head thrusting forward erratically a stream of words pouring out of his mouth such as “Damn Baby boy” “Fuckkk that feels so fucking amazing” “Oh god I can’t believe your sucking my..”

Wade was even more stunned when Spider-man didn’t pull away as he came into his mouth, but if anything sucked harder and stroked him with more force, taking down every single drop.

Wade was left speechless, and struggling to stand at the point as he’s knee’s threatened to give way underneath him. He’s hands flew against the wall supporting him from falling as he panted heavily

“Well fuck I… I wasn’t expecting you to do that” The merc panted, aware of spider-man getting to his feet so that they were once again face to face.

“Yeah well had to wipe that damn grin of your face didn’t I” Peter smirked feeling rather pleased with himself

Wade leaned forward and kissed Peter much softer than he had before

“You sure we can’t do that again Baby boy?”

  

 

 

 

  


End file.
